My life as a slave
by ixi mania
Summary: This story is about a boy named Qwato who is a slave. With his father gone, his family gets sold in a slave action being torn apart foerver.....so he though....Will Qwato ever become free?
1. Chapter 1

My Life as a Slave

I threw my bag of things over my shoulder, and looked at my mom. Tears rolled down her boney cheeks, as she gave me a worried look. I knew what this meant……I heard a wagon. I looked outside and saw a trolley with to large horses. The wagon went into a nearby vacant lot. 5 white men came out caring chains. The knocked on our cardboard door…and my mom sobbed. The men poured in like water spilling from a bottle knocked over. One gentleman took both my brothers Magi and Guam by the wrists. Another took my baby brother, Swage and the third took my mother Kim. The last man took the chains and chained us all together. I saw the leader searching eagerly through our old cottage for more humans. All they would find was my dead father rotting under a few boxes. He'd had died from Malaria 4 weeks ago. Then men started pulling us out and cramming us in a trolley.

In the wagon were 16 other people. I heard alotta moaning and cursing, and screams, shouting unknown words to me. Suddenly the wagon stopped. I looked out the back…until I heard someone jump out from the front. I then quickly pulled my head back in…I heard my mother say, "Qwato be careful". The white man pulled open the wagon draper; he looked around at all the people. He shouted, "Get out!"

All of the people came out quickly, and at least 8 white men pushed us to the auctioning stage.

"Do I hear twenty?" I heard random numbers being called as families were torn apart. Then, it was my families turn. They took my too brothers to the middle of the stage. I glanced at my mom; she was straining to get Magi and Guam that the 2 white men near us threaten her to stop. Of course she did, she wouldn't risk herself being wiped. They sold my mom, and I together for some odd reason, but I didn't care, as long as I had some part of my family.

The white man, who's name is Tim, shoved my mom and I into another wagon. In the wagon at least 6 other slave families were there. My mom still had Swage in her arms, before the wagon came to a halt.

I looked out the curtain of the wagon and saw a steep hill, and a weighing belt. Then, the men came out and snatch Swage before my mother could retrieve him back, so she screamed. The man just slapped her, and she cried to herself. The man also took 4 other babies from the wagon outside. I looked out again to see what the white's were doing with them.

I heard mumbling as they weighed each baby. From what I saw there were two sides, one good and one bad. Some babies went one side and some on the other. I saw 3 babies being put into bags. One was Swage. The 3 babies were thrown over the cliff, and the rest were given to there original owners. I could here the babies cries and the thumping against the cliff.

Finally, we got on the road again. After a long ride, the white men pulled us out. He put us in a straight line, and yelled at us. He told us rules that no writing, playing, sleeping in, and things like that. He told us if we break a rule we would have great consequences. This meant we would get wiped or made fun of.


	2. Chapter 2

The white man showed us to our shacked house. It was cold, damp, an completely filled with roaches. There were too ratted blanket bundled on the floor. The man pushed my mother and me inside.

I lifted my blanket there was dead roaches, and blood all over it.

"Mine's a no betta," said my mother, "Ifa only I still had me children…"

There dried up tears on her face, begin to crease in between her scars and recalls. I felt bad for poor mother. She lost her children. Least 3 of us are still alive. My mother to our tattered sheets to wash, so all the disease would be washed.

I went outside to watch my mother, she was hurrying, so she could get sleep. She began to hack. "Oha…no…" I heard her mumble. She let out a few more hacks. I began, "Mother let me--," "No!" She shouted, " I'll be-a doin' it. The sun-a is-a setting now, go to sleep."

I walked to my small sleeping space and killed some roaches. I then flew off in a vast sleep.

During the night Qwato's mother came into the shack. She whispered, "Finally these drastic sheets. I'll be a'vin the man on me for the night. But you Qwato," She rubbed Qwato's forehead and covered him with the sheet, "Sweet dreams. May god bless ye in a'vin the greatest sleep of yer life. It could be a last one." Qwato listen to his mother's ever word.

"Wake up you saves! Wake!" The white man screamed. He ringed a large, and loud bell.

They walked into the fields, him and his mother. "Qwato, all I ask is for you to pick the cotton, and put it in the basket."

Qwato did as he was told. He took his large basket, and began to pick. "Och!" Qwato screamed. " Get used ta it!" An old black man said, "Poor child." Blood oozed from Qwato's palm. It ran down his arms. He began to pick again ignoring the pain.

Qwato picked till 9 PM when the sun setted. "Mother, I'm starved!"

"We will be fed when we are fed!"

The white man came into our shacked and through at use 1 piece of bread, a slice of butter, and a half quartered filled, broken bottled fuzzy water. It had a green color to it.

"A banquet!" shouted his mother, "A real feast!"

She split the bread. Qwato remained with a amazed gaze at his mother.


End file.
